


Grace

by IraBragi



Series: The Pancake 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (non-romantic), Danny being a great father, Grace growing up, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows he will have to tell Grace about the woman she is named after one day, he just isn't sure what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Watching S3E6 “In a time past” and finding out that Danny's partner was named Grace got me thinking. It's pretty clearly implied that he named Grace after her and I know that Danny, being Danny, would feel guilty for her death weather it was his fault or not. I started thinking about what he would tell Grace and how Grace might feel about being named after her father's partner.  
> It never says this in the show but I figured that after he lost Grace, Danny would not rest until he took down the people responsible so that's why I added that the case led to a major drugs bust. I hope you enjoy the story.

The first time Grace asked if she was named after anyone she was five years old. Danny choked on his coffee and gave Rachel a panicked look.  
 “Why do you ask honey?” Rachel deflected. That led to a long story about how Susie Williams from down the street was named after her great grandma who lives in heaven now, and Grace wanted to know where heaven was. Rachel talked about how heaven was very, very, far away but it was a wonderful place. After Grace skipped out to play, Rachel looked at Danny.  
 “You are going to have to tell her one day.”  
Danny nodded, “I know. I will, I just....” Rachel walked around the kitchen island and kissed his cheek.  
 “She was a good woman and our daughter will be the same. Don't forget to tell her that when the time comes.”

When Grace was eleven, her school did a family tree assignment. Her teacher was confused why she put her uncle Steve next to her father, but figured that, with today's complicated families, it was better not to ask. When Grace brought home the project, she asked if there was anyone else in the family named Grace. Danny told her no, and she asked how he and mom chose her name.  
This time it was Steve he shared a long look with. Steve gave him an encouraging smile and left them to talk.  
 “Monkey, you were named after a really good friend of your Danno's. She knew me back before you were born.”  
 “Will I get to meet her someday?” Grace asked.  
Danny couldn't help but pull Grace into a hug. “No monkey, she... she's not with us any more.”  
Grace thought about this, “Do you mean she is dead Danno?”  
 “Yes honey. But she was a very brave lady and I know she would have loved to have met you.”  
 “Do you miss her Danno?” Grace asked. Danny wondered when she became so perceptive. She was entirely to much like her namesake sometimes.  
 “Yes monkey I miss her.” Grace smiled at him.  
 “I'm glad I'm named after someone cool” she said, and then the conversation moved on to other things. Later that night, after Grace was in bed Steve asked Danny what he told her.  
 “I told her the truth. She was named after a friend of mine who is dead.” Danny rolled over and pretended to be asleep making it clear the subject was closed. Steve said nothing.

When Grace was sixteen and helping move some old boxes, she found a picture from Danny's Jersey cop days and asked him who the woman with him is. He told her that she was his old partner and Grace didn't say anything.  
 Three days later, she handed him the newspaper article she found online. It talked about a cop who died on September 11, 2001 in a drug related shooting. The article stated that her partner survived, and credits her death with allowing NYPD to gather the evidence needed to bring down several major drug and mafia figures. It mentioned that she was survived by a husband and young son.  
 “That was your case wasn't it Danno.” Danny nodded.  
 “You remind me of her, monkey. She was smart, and brave, and she never let me drive my car either.” The last part was aimed at Steve, who had come into the room and was watching them with a quiet smile.  
 Grace shyly pulled the picture out of her notebook and asked “Could we hang it up somewhere?”  
this time is was Danny who didn’t say anything, just nodded.

 They hang the picture up, and Danny is surprised by how ok he is with it. For the first time in seventeen years he thinks that Grace might have approved of what he has made of his second chance.


End file.
